creation_universefandomcom-20200214-history
World War 3
World War 3 was a conflict on Earth, between 2038 and 2044. The war resulted in an allied victory and involved most of the world. The result was that the world was closer together and the threats that had engulfed the world in the past had nearly all gone. This was the first war with the use of a Space Force laser weapons and the use of nuclear weapons on a grand scale. Prelude In the early 2030's the Europe Reich had started to slowly take away the liberates and freedoms of the people it controlled, to form a controlling left wing dictatorship under Otto Schmidt, which at the time was so appalling communists said it was disgusting to see. At the same time Ryan Williams prime minister of Britain made major diplomatic strides with commonwealth nations, in particular Canada seeing as the USA had become more aggressive towards their southern neighbour Mexico, even with Donald Trump having been removed as president, the new president of the USA, Frank Drinkhaven a left wing extremist, had began saying that the American people should be equal as Mexicans and South Americans as their slaves. In 2032, the Europe Reich invaded the Balkan states, controlling over 70% of Europe, this concerned Russia in particular Russian president Isidor Markov, to make matters worse for him China had started to modernise its army and sound threatening to Russia and Japan, as well having a brief war with Korea having occupied the previously North Korea which had been part of Korea since the Second Korean War. In 2033 India joined the newly reformed British Empire, seeing as Pakistan had started to invade Afghanistan and Iran supported by Iraq who were invading Saudi Arabia in the Arabian War. Pakistan had also started to act hostile towards India threatening them with their newly developed Controlled Bomb. At the same time Argentina now under the extreme right wing dictatorship, was preparing for an invasion of Chile and Uraguay. Along with their democratic allies of Brazil they intended to take complete control of South America, as a result Guyana joined the British Empire. Later that year the USA invaded Mexico for the second time in 10 years, prompting Canada to join the British Empire. In 2035 Ryan Williams ordered an invasion of Iceland so that the ever aggressive Europe Reich wouldn't gain control of the seas. Upon the walkover of an invasion, Ryan Williams promised the freedom of the Icelandic people as was that of the freedom of the other countries in the British Empire. In the same year China invaded New Zealand without warning, this consequently caused Australia to join the British Empire. In 2036 Europe Reich formed a triple alliance with the USA and China, and invaded Norway, the alliance was known as the Granite Nations. Due to fears of the alliance the Pakistan and Iraq alliance extended their own alliance to Brazil and Argentina, known as the Sweat Pact. This as a result caused concerns for Britain and Russia, who began diplomatic talks, even though these talks were successful, no alliance or pact was formed, except the fact that both countries had no interest in attacking each other. Yet both did begin military re-armament. In 2037, China began sounding threatening to Pakistan threatening a war with the Sweat Pact and Granite Nations. This also seemed to drag the British Empire, in particular India into this conflict, as Pakistan having won the Arabian War was now threatening India as well. The tension of the Sweat Pact and Granite Nations from when the USA had conquered Latin America and Brazil and Argentina the rest of South America, as a result the USA were sounding more and more hostile to them. In 2038 the Europe Reich were threatening neutral Switzerland. As a result Ryan Williams announced that if they were to move unchallenged upon Switzerland that Britain would declare war on them. As a result the Europe Reich turned to Ukraine, yet Isidor Markov threatened the Europe Reich with war if they moved upon Ukraine. Otto Schmidt decided to prepare his armies for an invasion of both nations. Three Sided War On August the 13th 2038 the Europe Reich invaded Switzerland and Ukraine consequently causing Britain and Russia to declare war on Europe Reich. This as a result, caused a chain reaction of China and the USA to declare war on Russia and Britain, dragging in the British Empire to the war. Pakistan took advantage of the situation between China and India the next day launching a surprise attack on both countries, Argentina and Brazil also attacked the USA who had started an invasion of Quebec. The third world war had begun with three major alliances fighting against each other. By this time, the Europe Reich had 120,000 troops engaged in Ukraine, and 655,000 invading ☀https://www.myvue.com/cinema/norwich/film/split/synopsis China invaded the rest of Korea before beginning an attack upon the heavily fortified Russia on August the 20th. By this time their ally Europe Reich had caused Ukraine to capitulate and sue for peace, the Reich's armies moved north to invade Belarus. Switzerland had used a tactic they had planned in world war 2 if Nazi Germany had invaded, which was to retreat to fortify cities and transport links. Yet they knew that soon they would have to engage the might of the Reich's armies. By this time Britain had launched multiple missile strikes against Brussels, yet many of which were shot down. The Europe Reich retaliated in the same way, yet had little impact. The USA had then begun an invasion from Alaska down upon the rest of Canada planning to crush it from two sides, to the south the Sweat Pact had only reached Panama City from which they were held back by the USA. Australia began a liberation campaign upon New Zealand sending 50,000 troops to liberate the southern island on September the 1st 2038. On the same day Britain and Russia formed an alliance known as the Freedom Alliance, or as the allies. China and India having been pushed back by Pakistan launched a first array of nukes upon the country, and their allies Iraq, obliterating most of the middle east. In retaliation Pakistan fired all its nuclear weapons upon India, destroying half of the countries cities. This was fertile ground for China who invaded both countries with ease. Isreal also took advantage of the situation, invading most of the Arabian peninsula, and joined the Granite Nations. The atrocities in the middle east and India caused panic to most populations in most countries. Yet in Britain prime minister Ryan Williams managed to stop the publics panic, by stating that Britain would not go lightly, that if any country dare use nuclear weapons against Britain that they would give them hell. On September 10th the USA had taken most of Quebec, and were advancing upon Newfoundland and Labrador, whilst the Canadian Army was posted on three sides to the south west and east protecting major cities, from the other front of Alaska. On this day the USA started to push down south taking the conquered land of Argentina and Brazil, and threatening to enter the South American continent. Also on this day Europe Reich had defeated Switzerland, and had begun moving their armies north to the English Chanel.